


Tommy meets god

by Liz_The_Brit



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, D&D AU, Gen, Paladin Tommy, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), god dream, he meets god and calls him a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_The_Brit/pseuds/Liz_The_Brit
Summary: Tommy had a list of things he expected to happen upon running away and a list that only seemed to grow of things that he didn't expect.Top of that list was the time he met god.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 164





	Tommy meets god

When Tommy ran away from home like 4 months ago there were things he did and didn't plan on happening. 

As any kid running away from home under the guise of his training he made sure that everything he planned on taking with him was double checked at least twice on a list he hid in the back of his wardrobe.

Bring rations, a sleeping bag, possibly a tent if he had room, an assortment of other nick nacks he was sure were to come in useful, definitely remember to bring Tubbo and most importantly his holy symbols. 

A set of music discs written in bold and underlined top of that list. 

They were the most important items to him and essential for his plan to go smoothly after all he knows how this world is pretty fucking dangerous if you ask him.

Get a mile away from any city and hell even a step out the front door in some small towns after 9 pm and that's it. You're probably a goner. Well maybe a weaker man would be but, and not to brag or anything, Tommy had this in the bag. 

A few years of training to become a paladin had made him pretty prepared for what's out there. After all, what's a shitty little goblin or whatever hides in those woods gonna do about his knife, not much he bets. And if that fails or something (he doubts that though) then at least he knows gods on his side.

As a plus to the sweet combat training, paladin work also gained the person a bond with their god that allowed for some magic to be blessed upon them. Just as soon as they had made their oath. Unluckily paladins don't usually pledge themselves to their god until much later in life than 16. And he needed that magic to get here pretty quick if he were to protect both him and Tubbo.

But that's usually.

And Tommy innit is not the norm.

He had heard the teachers at the temple, he knew he was deemed a prodigy, a soul born more in touch with his god, by 14 he had displayed his first grand act of dedication and a week before he left he had pledged himself to a level where he no longer needed to be under the guidance of his tutors.

They called him a prodigy and where better to test that theory than out in the real world.

But him being incredibly skilled and gifted isn't the focus. The focus is how he wasn't prepared for oh so many things, one of which was meeting so many people. Who knew that running away led to the best social life he ever had?

It was meant to be him and tubbo for the foreseeable future just two big men taking on the world together.

And that's how it was for all of 2 weeks.

Then he met this fucker Wilbur. He was some musician and he introduced himself under the incredibly creative hook of where their parents were. When he eventually got the answer that they had run away they were introduced to his incredibly more famous friends Philza Minecraft and Technoblade from the Antarctic empire.

Of course, after that meeting it spiralled a bit out of control, one thing led to another and the group sleepy boys gained another two members after both parties got attached. Even if they won't admit it.

This is still all just context however, Tommy had met many of his new friends' acquaintances from friends considered family to powerful political allies.

And they were about to meet up with another, something about techno needing to cash in a bet that he won a while back in order to get some really important item? Tommy didn't really pay attention. All he knew was that this mystery person was green and probably a bastard. A green bastard if you will. 

So here the gang was. In some middle of fucking nowhere inn that cost them an arm and a leg to travel to, all to ask for some stupid favour. 

After a few days of nonstop travel by a way too crowded and bumpy carriage Tommy was, to put it lightly, a bit cranky.

“Okay you lot, we’re going in here, talking to this nerd, then leaving,” techno reminded them as they stood in front of the door he just knocked on “before any of you get any bright ideas only me and phil are allowed to speak. got it?” Only after being met with reluctant groans of agreement he finally pushed open the door he was blocking and walked into the room.

Naturally tommy couldn't care less about the pig-man’s wishes at that point and wasn't gonna let himself be bossed around by someone who has the social confidence of a fish.

Not to mention techno had been drilling it in his head constantly that this dude was apparently super important, so much that he could spit out a meaningless ‘yes techno i won't immediately ruin any future positive relations you may have with this person’ in his sleep.

So naturally to enact his revenge: upon the door opening he quickly weaseled his way between the frame of the door and technos arm and properly announced his arrival.

“WHAT IS UP BITCH BOY” there was a split second of stunned silence before two sources of laughter could be heard. Phil wilbur and tubbo from behind him doing poor attempts to stifle it and one in front of him.

“Tommy, I swear I asked you one thing before coming here. What do you immediately do tommy? I'm not goin’ to take you anywhere anymo-”’ and before the ever so done with Tommy’s shit technoblade could even begin to properly go off on the now grining kid he was cut off by a somewhat knowing 

“Wait, tommy?” coming from the green man himself who, now tommy actually looked at the guy, wasn't actually green but instead had a green cloak on and a smiley face mask that covered his face entirely.

“uhhh do i know you?” To this, the man responded with another laugh,

“You should do,” at this point, Tommy was just plain confused until the not so stranger stranger eventually gave up on letting the gears turn on their own and brought attention to a patch sewn onto the shoulder of his cloak, a blue crown on a white circle background.

It looked familiar.

Very familiar.

“Wait…”

Looking down to his tunic Tommy studied the same blue crown that he had stitched himself onto the front. 

The gears had started turning.

“Tommy isn't that your holy symbol” in the end it was a comment from Tubbo that made everything click. 

Tommy stared into the now-familiar smiley face mask and hesitantly asked

“...god?” and that broke the dam apparently as the man he now recognised as dream the god of luck, fighting and church prime started wheezing and laughing in his chair seemingly finding mass amounts of comedy in the situation of Tommy referring to his god as a ‘bitch boy’. 

“Ahh now that's funny, you were always a favourite of mine tommy I'll give you that. Anyone else I probably would smite for that” he said while regaining his breath “but you make blasphemy very entertaining.”

By now tommy had gone a bit pale and techno gave him the most exhausted look he'd gotten from the man in awhile 

“Tommy if chat wasn't so attached to you I would have thrown you off a cliff into the ocean headfirst by now.” 

"So techno I believe there was a reason for this visit?"

And just like that, as though nothing had happened. As though Tommy hadn't come face to face with the person he'd been worshipping for the past few years, everyone just walked on into the room, sat down and discussed the favour that techno had apparently earned by winning against dream in a duel. All the while Tommy got teased by everyone at the table for the whole ordeal.

Number one on the list of things Tommy definitely hadn't expected to happen upon running away from home in bold and underlined top of the list was meeting god.


End file.
